


The Prudish Incubus and the Experienced Lion.

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Snape, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Post War, Top Harry, Virgin Severus Snape, incubus, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Pretty much as the title says.  Severus is an incubus.  After the war Severus went into hiding hoping to never be found.... spoiler... he was found.





	The Prudish Incubus and the Experienced Lion.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jip/gifts).



> This is for a special duckling. I actually was working on a different story for them, and hopefully one day I'll finish that one as well, but I've been working on this story for quite some time. I hope you all enjoy. Onward my ducklings.

I would rather be hated for being myself instead of loved for the false pull I can have on others.  I am an incubus.  A rather pathetic one actually because I have never seduced anyone.  It’s laughable to even think of me of all people even attempting to seduce.  It’s pathetic.  Still, I do not regret my choice. 

I could have forced anyone.  Male.  Female.  Perhaps someone with power.  Instead.  I’ve tirelessly brewed potion after potion and casted spell after spell in order to hide my identity.

Some of my teachers of course knew when I was a student.  I couldn’t very well hide something that they already knew, but luckily, I’ve been able to minimize those people.  Some of course have died.  Albus being one.  Minerva was once my teacher and thus she knew.  My head of house.  They all had to know in the event that I used my powers to gain favor with any teacher or student through unsavory methods.

My first day as a student, I was called to the headmasters.  All of the staff was there.  I could tell from the looks on their faces what their thoughts were. 

Incubi and succubi are beautiful and often ethereal creatures that can charm with a flutter of an eyelash or flick of their finger.  Beauty.  Elegance.  Sexual pheromones oozing from the seductive way in which they carry themselves. 

And then there was me.  It must have come as a shock to hear that the scrawny ill-tempered ugly boy with haphazardly chopped oily hair and a sour disposition was an incubus.  It didn’t matter that I could charm them.  It’s never mattered that I could charm anyone.

I do not want that level of control over another.  I do not want anyone to belittle what I have achieved on my own.  Without the aid of my so-called talents.

I would rather be hated. 

I never told anyone and most of those that do know are dead.  I survived the final battle and fled during the commotion.  I’m sure if anyone were to find out of my creature heritage then they would surmise that is how I won my way into the dark lords favor and how I gained the trust of Albus Dumbledore.  Because it’s so difficult to believe that I could have done so on my own merit. 

I fled the wizarding world, and it’s been years since the final battle.  I haven’t cut my hair sense.  Maybe it was my way of accepting what I am.  An Incubi’s hair grows at an alarming rate.  In the short time since the war, my hair has grown past my bum and down to the back of my knees.  It’s longer than Lucius’s is or was.  I have to keep it pulled back while I brew potions.  I have to keep it pulled back at all times actually.  Aside from that, the length of my hair doesn’t bother me.  It’s refreshing to not have to cut it each morning.

I more or less am a hermit. 

I have a single house elf that I trust.  He is my only real connection to the outside world.  A letter with a fake name sent with my elf to a potions shop on Diagon alley was all it took to procure a job brewing.  Using my elf as a go between, he transports the various potions, and obtains the already negotiated fee.  The quality of my potions are of top quality and the couple of shops that sell them are willing enough to deal with ‘my illness’.

My illness.

Using the excuse of mysophobia, I was able to explain away my inability to meet face to face and also my use of my house elf.  While the lie was not completely inaccurate- as I have always held compulsive tendencies- I would not outright call it a hindrance.  I explained that due to my disability, I am unable to leave my home, but due to my disability every potion is precise in all it’s measurements without the slightest chance of contamination therefore no potion brewed by any other could equal my much higher quality potions.  I craft each brew with meticulous care.

Or something to that effect. 

No.  I am perfectly comfortable leaving my home.  I just haven’t.  My elf is truly my only contact with the outside world.  I go no further than my garden or the occasional trip to gather more ingredients. 

My elf- Blue, has been with my family for generations.  He is intelligent and educated as the two are not mutually exclusive.  He is crafty but also as loyal as they come.  He is in essence a free working elf.  He receives a minor pay check for acting in my stead and doing the mundane tasks such as grocery shopping.  No one knows that Severus Snape is even alive. 

“Sev’us, the potions have been exchanged.  They were well received as always and another order has been placed for the revitalizing potion as well as dreamless sleep.  I have also brought you a paper.”  There was a year where I was marked as a missing person.  I’m not sure if they wished to find me to commend me for my part in the war or lock me up for the same reason.  I did not wish to know.  But after a year, my name started showing up less and less until I was ultimately forgotten by the public.  It’s been maybe seven years since the war ended.

I still keep tabs through the papers though I take them all with a grain of salt.  I have no way of knowing what is or is not accurate.  Harry Potter is mentioned often.  At one point he was offering a reward for anyone with any leads to my whereabouts.  He is head auror of course.  I was hoping that giving him my memories would be enough for him to forgive my indiscretions against him.  Or at least forgive them enough.  Evidently that wasn’t the case.  Not that I can blame the boy.

He seems to have thrown himself into his work.  The cancelation of his wedding to the young Weasley girl came as a surprise, but I suppose his first love is his occupation.  It seems everyday there is mention of him snuffing out or improving something or other in the magical world. 

“Sev’us sir.  Might you have something on your mind?”  He asks cautiously.  He’s been free for such a long time that he is more than comfortable addressing me by name or even asking questions that no other house elf would do. 

“Nothing.”  I say.  He doesn’t press.  This is more or less a business arrangement between the two of us.  The boy who lived has once again placed an ad searching for me.  Offering a reward for any information.  I am doing no harm.  Can’t he just forget the past and let me quietly exist.  Does he not believe that I was loyal to the light?  Did the memories I gave him- the memories that I have cherished- do they mean nothing.  Blue dismisses himself and I throw the paper into the fireplace before getting started on the next batch of potions. 

I make the majority of my money from dreamless sleep as the ingredients are easy to come by.  In fact, I grow each needed ingredient.  The profit comes from the difficulty in brewing such a potion.  If it is done poorly, the drinker may never wake up.  Obviously, this would be bad for business if patrons were having ill effects.  Because so few are able to brew an acceptable dreamless sleep, I am able to charge a hefty sum. 

Adequately brewing the dreamless sleep potion was how I proved my self to be a fine potion master.  That was enough to prove to any potion shop that I was high caliber in my field.  True, more difficult to brew potions exist that I am able to brew with ease, but that raises suspicion.  Why can werewolves not always obtain wolvesbane: because only perhaps twenty potion masters are talented enough to brew it- each with different levels of success.  That would indeed be a very profitable potion to sell, but that would raise far too much suspicion. 

I thought that dreamless sleep would be under the radar enough to keep my anonymity.

But the next day seeing Harry Potter head auror at my door stop means that clearly wasn’t the case.  He knocks.  I’m surprised he didn’t just break down the door and storm it.  I’m also surprised that he’s on his own.  I would think he would want his team of aurors.

I wait a moment seriously considering fleeing.  Then I just give up.  I open the door and hold out both of my hands.

“I’ll come quietly.”  I say.  He looks at me from top to bottom.  I do look different after seven years, but so does he.  He’s an adult.  With a slim yet muscular build.  Wind tussled hair.  Green eyes so piercing they make me want to hide from them before he can see what I really am.  He isn’t wearing glasses anymore he must have gotten his eyes fixed. 

“Severus.”  The use of my first name makes me tense.  It makes sense though.  He has no reason to speak to me as if I were still his teacher.  The scales have certainly tipped in his favor.  “I’ve been searching for you for so long.” 

“Well.  You found me.  I told you, I’ll come quietly, but let me as least tell my house elf.”

“What are you talking about.”  He looks at me confused.

“Aren’t you here to take me to my trial or lock me in Azkaban?”  I eye him suspiciously.

“Of course not!  I’ve been looking for you for all these years because you went missing and I was afraid that you were hurt or dead.  Why did you leave.  You’re a hero.”  I search his face for anything resembling lies.  He looks completely sincere.  “May I come in?”  He asks.  I step aside because I don’t really know what else to do in this situation.

He openly looks around my home unabashed.  He follows me to my sitting room and takes the offered seat.  Blue sees that we have a ‘guest’ and begins fixing tea.

“Potter, how exactly did you find my home.  It’s not exactly located in an easy to get to location.” 

My home is more or less a forgotten one that my mother was given forty some odd years ago.  My father became so much more violent than could be imagined.  My mother’s face was perpetually bruised black to the point she could no longer hide it behind makeup. 

Everyone believes that my creature blood must have came from my mother.  No. 

It’s much easier to say that my father is a human and not a monster that entranced my mother into a loveless arrangement.  Maybe that’s why I was ashamed of my blood.  It is very simple for an incubus to trap another.  It only takes the creature’s essence.  Sweat.  Saliva.  Semen.  On a muggle the effect can wear off with time- years actually, but it will wear off eventually.  A witch or wizard though will be bonded to the creature for the remainder of their lives. 

There was no need for my father to take away my mother’s freedom in such a way.  We can briefly control or manipulate our pray without the need for bonding that person to us.  No, my father didn’t stop with just controlling her for a time.  He raped her.  He took away her ability to refuse him. 

And I was conceived out of such hate. 

My mother.  I never really knew her.  I only know that she could not help but bend to my father’s will. 

My maternal grandparents assumed she ran off with a muggle and at first renounced her.  When I was fourteen, I found them.  I pleaded her case as she was no longer herself.  I begged them to hide my mother- their daughter in a place that my father could not find. 

They hid her here.  This forgotten home.  Located on an island with only the floo network as a suitable mode to leave.  It was once a getaway before it became overgrown with vegetation.  Nature has a way of taking back what belongs to it.  I’ve allowed it to do as it pleases as long as it does not interfere with my garden.  It was here that my mother became free of my father. 

It was here that the madness assaulted her mind.  To stay with my father would mean she would be beaten and treated as nothing.  He didn’t love her.  How many muggle women did he bring home knowing that my mother could do nothing!  I had to save her from that life and hope that with time she could recover herself.  Instead she deteriorated without him.  Until she took her own life.

It was Blue that found her.  How must he have felt to find the woman he once took care of as an infant.  He once protected her from bad dreams and helped mold her into the woman she became.  A woman I never really met because my father subdued her.

“I would rather not tell you how I found you just yet.  I believe that sources should remain anonymous.  Otherwise, people may lose their confidence in coming forth.” 

“Very well.  Why did you choose to find me then?  I have done nothing wrong.  I have lived my existence quietly and modestly.  I do not believe that you have gone through so much trouble just to ascertain the knowledge of if I am alive or not.”

“Severus, I simply wanted to see you.  The magical world owes you so much for the sacrifices you made.  I owe you so much.  You are a hero and I didn’t like the idea of you hiding out believing that you were in danger of Azkaban or some other punishment.  You’ve been completely absolved of your crimes; I personally made sure of it.”

“Then you’ve done what you set out to do.”  He smiles boyishly at me.

“You still won’t come back though, will you.”

“I would prefer you forget that you found me.  I have no desire to return to the magical world.  I may have left because I didn’t want to spend the remainder of my life in Azkaban, but this life suits me just fine.  I have no intention of leaving it.”  He smiles again.

“You mean because you do not have to worry about dealing with other people.”  Blue stalls for a moment and looks at our ‘guest’.  “It must be difficult for you Severus- what with you being an incubus.”

If this were the past, I would grab him by the collar of his shirt, but this isn’t the past.  He isn’t someone to be trifled with any longer.  Harry Potter is the head auror.  He has carried out many successful missions.  He has molded himself into a formidable man.  Every day he uses his wand for defense and I have not wielded it for protection in a long time.  I would not be a challenge for him and even if I did succeed, he is the head auror.  He could have me arrested for any reason he so chose and no one would care.

“How do you know that?”

“I know many things about you Severus.  I’ve been searching for you for a very long time.”

“Forget that.  How do you know that I am an incubus?”  I try to will some of the venom I was once known for back into my voice, but I’m out of practice.

“Albus told me.  He actually told me that I shouldn’t search for you.  He said that you sacrificed enough of yourself for this war and if you wanted to be free of it all, that I should give you that much.”

“I see that you still don’t listen to your elders.” 

“Nope, I sure don’t.”  His eyes close as he laughs carelessly.  “I was so determined to find you Severus.  Obsessed honestly.  It consumed me so much that Ginny and I fought all the time until ultimately, we had to break off our relationship.  Imagine, I was going to marry her and finally have the family I wanted, but I couldn’t because all of my thoughts were of you.”  He stands up and stalks over to me.  It’s actually intimidating. 

This man is known for being furious in battle.  He is powerful and his magic oozes off of him in waves.

“Well, you have found me.  You’ve gotten what you came for, so go back to the female Weasley and tell her you are ready for marriage.”

“I am ready for marriage, but I haven’t gotten what I came for.”  His fingers grasp the thin strands of hair.  “It’s funny how time can change a person.”  He smirks at me.  I have to get away.  This is dangerous.  He’s too close.  I look for Blue to ask him to get rid of our guest, but he’s left.  The traitor.  Don’t leave me with him!  “You are so different than how I remember.  You were so infuriating but also talented.  You were bitter and angry and evil.”  He’s too close.  “I hated you.”  Too close.  “It never made sense why you would never leave my thoughts.  I was left with a lot of growing up once you gave me your memories.  I was forced to see you in a new light.  I was forced to see you for the man that you are.”  He smiles at me.  “long hair really suits you.  I almost didn’t recognize you.  I was expecting to find my angry greasy haired aged professor and instead I find an incubus in full bloom.”

I have to get away.  This is too dangerous.  I push him away as hard as I can, but he doesn’t even budge.  It’s like I didn’t even touch him. 

“Albus told me everything.  About you and about your father.”

“You don’t know anything!”

“I know that you have very rare creature blood.  There are very few incubi.  I know that your father was an incubus.  I know that he trapped your mother and that he was abusive.  No, I don’t know the details, but I don’t think that’s pertinent.  I don’t need to be told to know why you are so against being around people.  You could easily charm everyone if you wanted.  You can say you didn’t want to be locked up, but really you could have just blinked those pretty eyes of yours and the charges would have been dropped.  Even now, you could command me to leave and forget about this place, but deep down what you really want is to keep your humanity.  You are terrified to be just like your father.”

“Get out.”

“Command me to.”  I force my eyes away from him.

“I won’t.”

“I know.”  He takes a few steps back and this does enough to calm me.  “There was other reason why Ginny and I didn’t work out.  She’s just too much like a girl.”

“It’s not uncommon for the first to not be the last.  Another girl will come around.”

“You don’t understand.  I thought it would work out with her because she isn’t girly.  She’s into quidditch.  Doesn’t care anything for the dresses and makeup.  She’s a downright tomboy.  I really thought she would suit my fancy, but we got into the bedroom and I couldn’t get it up.”  Why are we talking about this.

“It isn’t uncommon for men to be unable to preform when they are nervous.”  I try to take on a professional tone to deal with the uncomfortable topic. 

“I’ve never been able to get it up for her.” 

“It could be something to discuss with your health care practitioner.”

“I could get hard just fine watching Oliver Wood getting ready for Quidditch practice.  Seamus and I almost fooled around once until we actually got to the fun and he and I just couldn’t quite click.  I thought he would be a good first since he was someone I was at least familiar with.  He was a bit too jittery for me you see.  I like my men a bit more subdued.  I wouldn’t say that passive is the right word, but he was anything but.  He wasn’t really what I was looking for.”

“Then find you a man and stop wasting time here.”

“You see Severus, I tried a few men.  Sure, there were some I had fun with.  No one was ever the right fit.  I kept looking for someone special.  Someone just out of reach.”

“Potter.  I am a busy man, so you must be leaving now, I cannot waste anymore of my time on your prattle!”  I don’t like where this is going.

“Severus, you aren’t stupid.  You know that I want you.”

“Fine, you have said it.  Now leave.”

“Ha!  As cold as always.”

“What, do you expect me to be flattered.  It may be hard to believe oh glorious ‘boy who lived’, but not everyone wants to hop into bed with you.”

“You are right.  Not everyone wants to hop into bed with me, but you do.”

“I most certainly do not!”

“You are lying.  Severus, you’ve been calling me into your bed for nearly ten years.  Or were you unaware?”  He asks raising his eyebrow. 

“I have done no such thing.”  I haven’t…  I would know if I had.

He plops down next to me on the sofa.  He’s much to close.  “I was afraid you didn’t realize.  After all, you’ve done everything in your power to pretend that you aren’t an incubus.”  He leans back and closes his eyes in what must be exhaustion.  This island is a long way from land.  My floo network is closed.  The only way he could have gotten here is boat or broom.  Who knows how long it took him.  “I have to confess, it’s not me who did the research.  It was Hermione.  She’s so much better at it than me and she’s good at dumbing it down to my language.  I told her that I had been having dreams every night.  Believe me it took a long time to explain to her that these nightly naughty dreams were not just because I was ‘pent up and a healthy male.’  There was something magical about them.  Imagine how much she must have went through armed with only the topic of ‘magical dream.’  Naturally I had to leave out that the person I buggered every night in my dream was you.”

“You aren’t making any sense.  I never called you.”

“Then you did it unconsciously.  I told her that the person had long hair and that they were intoxicating.  It took her some time, but eventually she came to me with a book about… well Incubi.  Apparently this book was written by a Succubus and she explained that their species isn’t so cut and dry.  There are some Succubus that are very submissive.  They use their allure to cause others to grow wild, but some Succubus are dominate.  I will not bore you with those details, but Incubi are very much the same.  Some are dominate and some are submissive.  I don’t believe that sub or dom traits are hereditary so much as personality driven.  I mostly ignored the book because at the time I didn’t believe for a moment that you were an incubus much less one that was calling me.  But years later when Albus told me, I had to go through the trouble of refinding that book.” 

He smiles at me as he peaks his eyes open.  My mouth feels dry.  I’m seriously debating on running.  It took him years to find me.  I could find a new place to call home.  That would buy me a least another couple years. 

“It’s very uncommon for an Incubi to be submissive.  To be honest it’s uncommon for an incubi to even exist.  It’s only about a twenty percent chance that an Incubus or Succubus has a male child.  But for those few that are born and the even fewer that turn out to be more submissive in nature, they seek out strong wizards to come and claim them.  Think of it as your way of begging to be fucked.  Even if you would never pursue anything, any shyness you may have wont matter because your pheromones call out in your sleep until you find a proper candidate.  I’m sure you wake up in a puddle of your own cum most mornings.  I know I do.” 

“I didn’t send out any pheromones.”  And I will not entertain the thought of confirming that I do wake up in a similar state. 

“You can’t stop them from escaping.  You are creeping up on fifty and I would be immensely surprised if you weren’t a virgin.  More than that.  I bet you’ve done everything in your power to not even kiss.  After all.  Then you would exude your control over another.  And you do not want that.”  He smiles at me.  There isn’t any judgement in his green eyes. 

He’s leaning in close again.  His nose is against mine and I can feel his minty breath costing over my face.  This close up, I can see every detail of his face.  I’ve seen him in the paper.  I’ve seen how fierce he can be, but right now he’s calm.  He’s relaxed in my presence. 

His lips are so close.  It wouldn’t take more than just leaning forward.  Just the tiniest of centimeters. 

_I want him to so badly._

“No.”  I frantically push him away.  “If you do this, then you will be entranced.  You will not be in control of yourself.”  He tilts his head and gives me a half smile.  His messy hair is hanging in his face as if he doesn’t know the danger he’s in.

“Severus,” He’s laughing gently as if he thought of something funny.  “Severus, I was entranced by you a long time ago.”  And his soft lips press into mine.  I’m to preoccupied thinking to really focus on the kiss.  This seems to upset him because he deepens the kiss and starts tasting the inside of my mouth with his tongue.  It’s all so new I don’t know what I should do.  It’s all over.  I swore I would never take someone’s free will from them and yet here I am. 

Maybe I can develop a potion to free him.  If worst comes to worst then maybe dying will free him.  No, I can’t do that.  If that doesn’t free him, then he would be left with a dead man in control over him.  He might would do the same as my mother did.  What if this breaks him. 

Merlin.  His tongue.  My head feels fuzzy.  He’s done this more than a few times.  And his fingers are twirling in my hair.  I have to stop this.  I have to stop.  But it’s likely already too late and his lips feel so nice against mine.  I’m actually disappointed when he pulls away.  It takes several minutes before I remember why exactly I do not engage in such activity.

No.

Fuck.  Fuck.

“I’m sorry.  Why did you do that.  I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.  I promise, I’ll do whatever I have to in order to…” 

“Shh Shh.”  He hushes me.  “Everything is fine.  Everything is fine.  No need for any of this.”  His thumbs press under my eyes.  “Everything is fine.”  He chastely kisses me again. 

“You… are still yourself?”  His smile is gentle as both of his hands cup my face.

“Of course I am Severus.”

“But it doesn’t make sense!  You kissed me.  You should be under my control now.  That’s how it works!  Ingesting the essence of an Incubus will cause the victim to be under his full control.  The victim will have no choice but to follow the Incubus’s will.”

“Severus, I am.  But it’s not because of the kiss.  You have exuded all the control you want over me, and you don’t want any.  I know how hard you are on yourself.  I know how deeply you must hate this part of yourself, but you aren’t a bad person.  Yes, you have the ability to take away all of my freewill, but you lack any of the desire.  Severus, I have been searching for you for a very long time.  I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.”  And his lips are devouring me again.  Instead of just my lips, he’s kissing down my jaw, to my neck, my shoulder.  Hands expertly slide my clothing off my shoulders.  This is all too fast.  It’s too soon.

His lips are on my chest.

Then my stomach.

My pants are removed and his searing kisses are too much for me to resist.

This is entirely too indecent.  I’m exposed before him and he’s only smiling up at me.  His hand gently grips my hip.

“I’m going to continue Severus.”  His thumb gently brushes against my hip patiently waiting for me to respond.

“Okay.”  My voice sounds distant and there is an intoxicating scent in the air. 

“You are calling me again.”  He says before taking me entirely into his mouth.  Between my back arching and my hands futilely trying to push his head away from such an indecent spot I have already realized I’m not in control of myself.  His tongue.  His fucking tongue teasing every inch of my arousal.  Theirs no way I can last.

“Stop!”  He doesn’t.  “You have to stop.  I can’t if you keep going.”  He’s makes a deliberate motion to release my erection with a loud smack before licking from base to tip.  “No more.”  I sound so out of breath.  “I’ll cum.”

“So?”  My legs are forced wider and his head goes back down for more.  The overwhelming warmth is my undoing and I hear myself screaming my release.  Even as my body spasms he doesn’t stop.  He’s sucking more enthusiastically until nothing is left.  “I finally have you.”  He says after he pulls away.  “Severus we are going to make love now.  And I’m sorry, I can’t even wait until we are in a bed.”

“You don’t want this!”  I shout.  Easily he rolls me over.

“And why is that Severus?”

“You aren’t in your right mind.”

“Oh Severus how can someone as smart as you be such a dummy.  I’m completely in my right mind.  I’m not under your control.  I’m just a fucking pervert.”  As if to cement that comment I feel something hard poke against my bum.  The rough material separating us seems to arouse me all over again.  “I want you and if you say you don’t want me then you’re lying.   You’ve been calling me for so long.  That has to mean we are a good match.”  He’s slowly rubbing his clothed erection against me.  “Tell me what you want me to do Severus.  Tell me and I’ll do it.  Tell me to leave and I’ll never bother you again, but just know I’ll wank every night remember how you tasted when you came in my mouth.”  When did that scrawny brat turn into a man.  “What do you want me to do Severus?”

“Put it in.”  I sound pitifully pathetic.

“Good boy.  I wanted your first time to be perfect.  I wanted to prepare you until you felt like jelly, but I’m sorry I can’t resist.”  He’s undressing quickly.  His large hands separates me and I feel like I’m going to die from embarrassment.  “This pretty place was just made to be fucked by me.  It’s already wet from arousal.”  Humiliating.  Our bodies are equipped for intimacy, but that doesn’t mean I’m mentally prepared.  “I’ve dreamt about this for so long Severus.”  

There isn’t any pain just blinding bliss as my channel expands to take all of him.  His hands are clinching my hips and he’s whispering sweet nothings in my ear that I can’t hear over my own cries.

I came the moment he entered me.

“So beautiful.”  His nose presses into my long hair and openly inhales my scent.  “Intoxicating.  How do you feel my beautiful incubus?”

“Good.”  My mind is so muddy I’m reduced to one word sentences.

“Is it true that some incubi can conceive.”  He’s already inside.  Why is he asking now?  Shouldn’t he already know.  That damn book told him everything.

“Some can.  It depends.”  I try to steady my breathing but he’s so big and it feels so _good._

“What does it depend on?”  He asks. 

“It has many factors.  Must we do this now?”  He nips on my neck.

“Why not now?  Tell me.  What does it depend on?”  His fingers are pinching and pulling on my nipples and I refuse to come for a third time.

“Fertility.  Some incubi are more naturally fertile than others.  If I were a succubus, then the chances that I would conceive would go up dramatically.  It is almost guaranteed that anytime a succubus has sex, that she will conceive unless she takes precautions.  At least until she is no longer at the age to conceive.  The window for conception is small.  A succubus is able to conceive from fifteen to twenty-five.  An incubus is a bit different.  There are strict circumstances of when an incubus can conceive.  Firstly they must be penetrated by a powerful wizard.”

“Well we can check that off.”  He thrusts inside fully and I feel too full all at once.  “What else.”  Oh it’s so hard to think with him toying with my body.

“Since the cases of Incubus conceiving are more rare, they have a larger window.  Incubi are fertile from the age of twenty until around the age of fifty.

“Good.  We are still in the window.”  Oh Merlin he’s slamming inside so hard.  “Keep talking.”

“The fewer conceptions the better as an incubi with no children is more likely to conceive than one with many.”

“Perfect.”

“The more submissive the Incubus is, the more likely there body will be equipped to carry a baby.”

“You are perfect.”

“The.. more pleasure the incubus feels, increases the odds.”

“Keep going.”  It’s too much.  Too much.

“The more desperate the incubus is for children makes him more likely to conceive.”

“How much do you want to be pregnant with my child.”  _Very_.

The couch is creaking with every thrust and the sound of our mutual pleasure is echoing off the walls.  Deeper and faster until all I can do is cry and beg. 

“There!”

“Never run away from me again Severus.”

“Yes!  Yes!”

“I’ve caught you.”

“Gonna! I’m Gonna!”

“You are going to be such a beautiful mother and a beautiful wife.”

“H…Harry.”

“That’s right Severus.”

“H… HARRY!”

“I have you.  You don’t have to call for me anymore.  I’ve found you.”  I don’t know which of us finished first but the heat spread throughout my body and I didn’t even have a chance to panic before he was kissing me again.  He’s smoothing my unruly hair.  When he does pull out I feel disappointed, but he immediately pulls me against him.  Our bodies are sticky with sweat, but he doesn’t look like he’s going to let go anytime soon.

“How did you find me?”  I finally ask once I feel I can trust my voice again.

“Blue.”  He says.  “He came to me and asked why I wanted to find Severus Snape.  I told him it was personal business, but he eventually broke me down and got answers.  He said Ms. Eileen wouldn’t want her son to be alone and that he would betray your trust for her.  He refused the reward and just said that me treating you right would be payment enough.”  He pulls me more deeply in his embrace.  Damn it Blue, but… I suppose I will leave that irritation for another time.

“And you are sure that you don’t feel… compelled?”

“Oh I definitely feel compelled Severus, but I promise it’s not against my will.  Now I suggest you take this time to rest because I’m not done with you yet.  You’ve made me wait for you so long once or twice isn’t going to be even close to enough.”

He kisses me and my very skin feels like it is melting.

His fingers find their way inside of me.  “I need more of you.”  He says.

“This is… we are moving to fast.”

“Tell me then to stop.”  He whispers in my ear and I can’t even think about asking such a thing.  “Invite me to your room.”  His breath ghosts over my cheek and it’s me who feels compelled to follow his every desire.  “This time I’m going to have you fully.”  He says before pushing me on the bed.  Before I can ask him what he means, he forcibly grabs me by my hips until my bottom is humiliatingly in the air.  His thumbs spread my cheeks and my face is burning.

“Harry.  Please.  This is embarrassing.”  When his tongue presses hotly inside of me I instinctively jerk away.  “That’s dirty!”

“Don’t be a prude my pretty Incubus.  There is nothing dirty about you.  I think your ass tastes better than your pretty dick did.  Although you tasted good their too.”  Humiliating.  His tongue continues.  “I can even taste myself in you.  Mmm but Severus you taste as delicious as I always dreamt about.”  He’s sucking that dirty spot until my legs feels weak, and he’s making obscene noises the entire time.  He’s saying all manner of wicked things that I don’t know how to respond to.  “Your hole is so greedy.  Just one finger isn’t enough for it.  It’s twitching obscenely.  Did you know that your body was so lewd Severus?”

“No.  I’m not.  I’m not.”

“Yes, you are Severus.  You are a pervert starved for sex.  I can see your body trembling.  You want to be teased by me don’t you.  You want to be used raw over and over.  You want to be sore for brutal hard fucking.”

“Harry..”  I don’t know what to say.

“Just be honest.  Ask me to use you.”  He whispers and I’m to self-conscious to even speak.  It’s too much.  It feels so natural.  My instincts are so much further ahead of my lack of experience.  Everything is new. 

When his hand reaches and softly begins to stroke me he kisses my jaw.  “Harry.”

“Just be honest Severus.  You already know what you want.  Beg me for it.  I can hear your body calling out to me.  You are leaking fluids everywhere.  We both know what you want deep inside you.  So beg me Severus and I’ll give you everything you need.”

“I don’t know how.”  I’ve never felt so vulnerable.  “I don’t know how to do this.”

“Then let me teach you.”  He deeply whispers.  I’m turned and laid on my back.  He grabs both of my calves and bends me until my knees are near my head.  “Hold your legs Severus.”  I silently nod and do as he’s asked.  I force myself to not close my eyes in shame when he starts stroking himself just above me.  “You look beautiful like that waiting for me to enter you.  Now Severus what do you want.”

“I.. I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.  Tell me what you want.”

“I don’t know!”  I say slightly panicky.  He only smiles at me.

“Okay.  Until you decide I’m just going to keep using this wonderful sight to masturbate too.  If you don’t decide quickly, I’m just going to finish all over your stomach.”  His spare hand rubs my flat stomach.  “Which would be a shame since you wouldn’t have me cumming into your fertile womb.” It’s all I can do to grasp his hand.  “What is it Severus?  What do you want to say.”  I can’t talk.  “I adore how innocent you are, but I’m going to enjoy corrupting you more.  Beg me Severus.  Beg me sweetly to fuck you and get you pregnant.”

“Please um enter me.”  He lovingly strokes my hair.  I know that wasn’t good enough.  “I want you to take me please.”  Merlin I sound pathetic.  He just smiles gently.

“Is that the best you can do Severus?”  I’m ashamed to nod but when he kisses me everything is okay.  “You did well for your first time.”  He kisses me again and then smiles sweetly at me.  It feels intoxicating when he takes his erection and rubs it against my entrance.  “You’re trying to suck me in.”  It feels so good.  “Do you like this?”

“Yes.”  Why is it so easy to confess that?

“Do want more?”  Biting my lip I can only nod desperately.  He’s teasing me and it’s painful.  He completely removes himself from me and I want to complain at his distance.  Before I can though, he begins undressing.  I’m not prepared to see him so bare.  Sculpted muscles from years of being an auror.  A musky masculine scent wafting off of him.  A large erection that I had not been able to full see until now.  That… was in me.  “What is it Severus?  Do I turn you on?”  Like hell I would admit to that.  It certainly does make me feel inferior though.  He use to be such a scrawny boy and now… now he’s a man that can force me to bend to his will.  “You look really adorable still holding your legs.”  He’s smirking at me.  “You could have let go, but you didn’t because I didn’t say you could.”

“That’s… that’s not why.  I just didn’t… I…”  Eloquent.  Very Eloquent. 

“Severus, don’t be ashamed over how submissive you are.  Honestly, it’s very cute.”  Again he’s rubbing his length again my hole.  “I’m going to take good care of you Severus.”

“OH Merlin!”  Too fast.  Too much all at once.

“I’m going to take good care of you.  And I’m going to take good care of our children.  You are going to give me a family.  We are going to get married.  And this isn’t up for negotiation.”  He’s taking me so much differently than the first time.  It’s frenzied.  Selfish.  _Perfect_.  “What do you have to say about that?”

“Y..yes sir.”

“I love you so much Severus.”

“Good.  It’s good.”

“So tight.  I’ve never had anyone as amazing as you.”

“More!”

“Yes Severus.  Keep begging.”

“Harry!”  Our bodies are melded together as he brutally takes me.  All I can do is enjoy each thrust.

I don’t know how many times we made love that night.  Mostly because I passed out sometime during one of his romps.  The next day my body was both sore and sated- something I had never known before.  More surprising, he was still there.  Smiling.  Blue brought in some tea as well as a potion for my sore body.  I honestly considered saying something about his betrayal, but perhaps it wasn’t a betrayal. 

I’m not sure if his seed took and if I’ll become a mother in the near future, but Harry doesn’t seem deterred if his hand lazily stroking me has anything to say. 

The way he looks at me, I’m honestly afraid that I did capture him and when I asked him if he was sure I hadn’t entrapped him he only smiled.

“I’ve already told you Severus.  You enchanted me a long time ago.  I would kill for you.  I would die for you.  Not because you are my master, but because you are the man that I love.” 

His embrace is warm and comforting and I can’t help but think, that you Harry have also enchanted me.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story developed differently than the original plan. I really wanted to make a super perverted Harry and a very inexperienced shy Severus and I did some, but I think it still turned out pretty good.


End file.
